The established Indians into Research Careers (IRC) is a MARC U-STAR program at the University of Minnesota Duluth. This Competitive Renewal requests continued support for four scholars per year for a three year period. The program objective is to graduate 8 scholars with a BS degree and have at least 6 entering a graduate program in biomedical research. MARC scholars will receive academic advisement, peer mentoring, close faculty interactions and special curriculum to foster an interest in biomedical research. IRC has been integrated into a consortium of training programs that include the Bridges to the Baccalaureate and Doctoral Degree Programs. Trainees will be selected from the sophomores at UMD, or second year students from Bridge Partner Schools at Lake Superior College and Fond du Lac Tribal and Community College. Within the consortium are shared responsibilities from a Steering Committee to provide programmatic oversight and a Scholastic Committee to monitor student progress. The American Indian Learning Resource Center (AILRC), PD and Co-PD will provide academic advisement and graduate students from the Bridge Program will provide peer mentoring. The MARC scholars will participate in faculty directed hypothesis driven research beginning with the summer semester prior to their junior year. Research at external sites will be encouraged during the summer months between the students' junior and senior years. A Pre-MARC program is proposed to develop communication skills, enlighten students about health disparities and ignite an interest in biomedical research. The MARC curriculum will include a course in Critical Concepts to hone reasoning and develop learning strategies, a course in Responsible Conduct in Research, and Seminars in American Indian Health. Academic advisement is structured on three tiers: round table discussions, faculty consultations, and intervention through the AILRC.